


[Podfic] Smile for the Camera

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] theskywasblue's Domestic AU Series [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Domestic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Smile for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile for the Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801870) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



> Podfic link for [Smile For the Camera](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g6tw2i9zfrnjd8z/04_Smile_for_the_Camera.mp3)

[](http://s239.photobucket.com/user/kansouame/media/Domestic1_zps4241ef08.jpg.html)

 

Title: Smile For the Camera  
Author: [](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/)**theskywasblue**  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)**kansouame**  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: G  
File size/type: 2.93 MB, .mp3  
Length: 10m:08s  
Author's Summary: Part 4 of the Inception Domestic AU Series. - Arthur is distracted.  
Text version: [Smile For the Camera](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801870)  
Podfic link for [Smile For the Camera](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g6tw2i9zfrnjd8z/04_Smile_for_the_Camera.mp3)


End file.
